


First Date, Second Impression

by ShallowGenePool



Series: First Date, Second Impression [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blushing, Did I mention fluff?, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Loki Redeemed, M/M, Matchmaker Thor, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowGenePool/pseuds/ShallowGenePool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sighs. It couldn't be <em>that</em> hard to find someone to love, surely?</p><p>Unfortunately he had made the mistake of sharing his frustration with Wanda, who of course <em>had</em> to share with Nat, who got drunk off her face with <em>Thor</em>, and now the three of them were conspiring like a bunch of <em>schoolgirls</em> and trying to find Steve's <em>'perfect guy'</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date, Second Impression

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582347) by [ShallowGenePool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowGenePool/pseuds/ShallowGenePool). 



> Steve's perspective of Thor May Know Best? I meant to write it ages ago, but the plot bunny refused to get caught in the trap. Hopefully I have done it justice.
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcomed.

**First Date, Second Impression**

 

 

Players.

All the guys he deals with every day, the ones he might perhaps express an interest in, or even fall in love with. They are, in one way or another, all players.

Tony's the worst of course, it took all of ten seconds after meeting him, and Steve had struck him off the mental list in his head. It had been like that with Bucky when they were growing up, young and impressionable, Steve had idolised Bucky, not a crush per se, but seeing his best friend take out girl after girl after girl on the tiles, before moving on to the next was not something that ever interested him.

Steve, back then, had just wanted to be someones one and only, not to be another notch on someone's bedpost, and he certainly wasn't going to be giving  _that_ up for anything less than total commitment.

He sighs. It couldn't be _that_ hard to find someone to love, surely?

Unfortunately he had made the mistake of sharing his frustration with Wanda, who of course _had_ to share with Nat, who got drunk off her face with _Thor_ , and now the three of them were conspiring like a bunch of _schoolgirls_ and trying to find Steve's _'perfect guy'_.

_Darn my life._

The _superhero thing_ thankfully keeps them busy and out of his love life for the most part, the few suggestions they had come up with, well.. Steve hadn't been overly impressed. It's thanks to their good intentioned meddling that he is at the point his at now.

 

***********

 

To see a different side to a person is always a revelation. To see someone as anything other than what you have always expected is an eye-opener. For all that the Avengers had been told months earlier of Loki's exile to Earth, for him to make amends for his previous actions until such time as Odin judged him fit to return home, to see it first-hand was still quite mind-jarring.

It was likely the way the man had just swept in out of nowhere, swiftly blasting Dr. Octopus with some kind of green crackling energy from his _hand_ for crying out loud, and then to rant at the certified super-villain who could do nothing but stand there in shock, to verbally berate him for being an idiot and a fool for endangering children, then sending him flying into another wall.

Steve notes that the Doctor doesn't stay down for long and it's only a few moment before he's shaking his head and getting back up, the look on his face suitably murderous.

"Hah, is that the best you can do? After all this time you show your true self, Trickster. Allying yourself with these 'Avengers'?" Octavius sneers. "You forget your place, no-one will _ever_ trust you."

"I am not their ally, you moronic Midgardian fool! Though I suppose in your case they all mean the same thing." Octavius again sneers at this, not exactly making his already unattractive face any better. "I am merely protecting these innocents from your stupidity. Who in their right mind threatens _children_?"

Octavius chuckles. "This from the would be conqueror of Manhattan, your hands are drenched in the blood of the innocent!"

Loki stills for a moment, and Steve sees that confident facade crumble for a split second before his whole body straightens.

"I was tortured body and soul for months, my mind half-liquifed by a psychotic elder god intent on my compliance. What is your excuse?" Loki challenges, and Steve can feel the chill in that voice.

"I _need_ no excuse, I am Otto Octavius!" And the man has the gall to grin widely.

"As I said. A fool." Loki seems to tire of the verbal sparring and fires a stream of magic at him, knocking the Doctor sideways and into a wall that gains an extensive dent in the process. His opponent again distracted and not getting up straight away, Loki moves his arm in a shooing motion which Steve swiftly follows to it's source. "Come children, swiftly now."

Where he has managed to gather this many youngsters, Steve has no idea, but without missing a beat, his tone and movement spur the children on and they reach a portal Loki has opened at the end of the alley.

_That will never stop being strange._

"Go through little ones, I shall be with you in but a moment." He urges, the tone of his voice completely changed, now calm and reassuring and Steve moves closer, flanking them.

In the distance, Steve sees Octavius rising once more, as apparently it is harder to keep a bad man down. Steve sighs, drawing Loki's attention to him, there is a moment, an appraisal of their respective skills, and Loki gives Steve the briefest of nods in acknowledgement. As Loki steps to the portal edge, Steve assumes a defensive stance, guarding their retreat.

"You have my thanks, Captain." Loki throws over his shoulder as he shoos the last child through the portal and it closes behind Loki when he steps on through.

"So he _can_ be polite it seems." Steve gives a small smile, already squaring up and readying himself for battle.

 

******

 

"Nat! Nat, I need you!" Steve hollers, knowing his voice sounds a little desperate.

_Oh God, why did I ever think this was a good idea! I must be mad!_

But then he remembers, those warm tender feelings and knows he has no choice but to follow his chosen path.

"Where's the fire Steve? Surely it can't be that much of a.. Why aren't you ready?" She smirks but tempers it with the genuine smile that follows. "It's a mess in here."

Steve flushes. "Yeah, I just can't decide what I should wear.. Do I wear this one.. Or this one?" He holds up two rather similar blue suits, his brow furrowed.

Nat looks at both for a moment, then pulls them from Steve's only slightly resisting hands and throws them both on the bed.

"Neither." She states decisively and snatches up the silvery-grey single breasted three-piece suit hanging off the door of Steve's closet. Two more quick selections of a crisp white shirt and a silvery-blue tie, and they are thrust into Steve's arms.

"Uh." He looks at the selections a little dubiously.

"Seriously Steve, if Loki doesn't jump you wearing that suit, he must be blind." She smirks and Steve predictably flushes.

_I just hope he turns up!_

Giving him a small push towards the bathroom, she turns on a heel and leaves the room. Steve takes a breath to compose himself and goes to get ready.

 

***********

 

Because he can't help but wonder about this change in Loki's behaviour, there is only one source to go to to get any information, and for Thor, Loki has of late become his favourite topic and the big guys eyes light up like Christmas as he gives Steve chapter and verse of what had happened on Asgard after the chaos fighting Ultron in Sokovia.

Finding out his brother had been alive and well had to have been a shock, that he had assumed their father's face and ruled wisely in his stead until he woke from Odin-sleep had all but bowled Thor over. Of course his actions before that time were not able to go unpunished and Odin had sent his errant son to Earth for the foreseeable future to atone for his crimes.

And so, after Brooklyn came _Washington_ , with Loki appearing out of nowhere, yet again, saving Thor from what would have been a mortal injury during a HYDRA attack. Though he was unable to stop the new prototype weapon from striking Thor, Loki seemed able to deflect some of it's power so that it discharged into the sky. The look of outrage on his face as he touched down next to Thor, slumped to his knees, barely moving.

"You would _dare_ harm the Crown Prince of Asgard?" Malice drips from every word as he throws up some kind of shield around Thor's fallen form. "You would dare touch my _brother_?"

If fury could be personified, it would be standing there, standing guard over Thor right now. Whatever had happened to those two in the past appears to have been put aside, at least for the moment.

"Target the other alien." The HYDRA commander shouts.

"Oh, it's like that is it?" Loki's tone now switches to something akin to bored amusement, and he easily deflects the rain of large calibre bullets headed his way with a sweep of his arm, making them scatter on the wind like a bizarre form of blossom.

_\- the Heck?_

Before Steve can think much more, the HYDRA weapon that felled Thor appears to have recharged, and instead of trying to take out Loki again, Steve sees they have swung it towards the rest of his team. He cries out to alert them from his position, making his way as fast as he is able to the HYDRA position to try and knock it out.

The team barely have a moment before the maddeningly bright discharge pulse is fired from the cannon-like weapon on its mounting.

"Everyone down!" Steve hollers loudly.

As it arcs the sky, time seems to slow to an almost standstill, and a chill wind picks up from nowhere. Where once Loki was standing, Steve can see a vicious looking tear, sundering the sky in two, unknown stars flickering in the far distance. His eyes flick back to the team, just in time to see another tear appear and for the pulse to hit the position.

This time there is a flare even brighter than before, and a concussive blast bursts out from the position knocking even Steve to his knees. His ears ringing from the lead shock wave, Steve stumbles back to his feet, fearing the worst, heart in his mouth.

He holds his breath for a moment as the cloud of dust clears, as the HYDRA troops appear down or dazed from the blast, he makes his way as fast as he can to his friends position. There on the ground, seemingly unharmed, but looking as dazed as Steve feels, are the rest of the Avengers. As he closes in, Steve sees Loki, crouched down and resting on one knee, his breathing laboured. As if knowing he is being observed, he looks up, straight into Steve's eyes, then his gaze flickers to his left, and Steve's eyes follow.

_Thank heavens! Reinforcements!_

With HYDRA still dazed, the arrival of Wanda, Sam and Carol couldn't be better timed. As he turns back to speak with Loki, the man rises, a little unsteadily, waving his hand to disperse what Steve realises now was another shield, before opening another portal and stepping through.

"Loki, wait-"

Loki's head turns for a moment and Steve catches a weary smile, but the portal swiftly closes.

 

*****

 

As Steve exits the bathroom, straightening his tie, he spots his visitor sat upon the corner of his bed.

"Hey Thor." Steve gives a small nod of acknowledgement at the former Norse Thunder God. "Come to give me the shovel talk?" Steve half-jokes, as he knows how protective Thor is of his brother.

_As long as he doesn't crack my head open with that hammer!_

"Steven?" Thor looks at him, a little confused.

"Eh.. Doesn't matter." Steve gives a small shrug, before fidgeting with his tie again. "Did you need something?"

Thor looks thoughtful for a moment, before a large grin forms. "I came to see how you are faring, I need not have worried! I do believe you will make my brother very happy, my friend."

"Well, I don't know about that Thor, it.. It's only a first date!" Steve chews his bottom lip a little, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. "You think he'll show?"

Thor's grin, if anything widens. "Oh, he shall be there, he assured me of this when we spoke earlier. My brother has not had anyone hold him in such high regard as you do my friend. You will be good for him."

"I.. Thanks. I think." Steve gives a slight grin. At this Thor gets to his feet, and as he passes Steve, claps him lightly upon the shoulder.

"He also seemed rather taken with your pencil sketch of him." He shoots Steve a look that would be happily at home on Loki's face and leaves the room, Steve stands there gaping like a fish.

"Wait! What sketch?"

_Oh brother!_

 

**********

 

 _Wakanda_ was a nightmare, in the chaos after the Ultron attack, attention had been drawn to the Vibranium just there for the taking, horror stories of villagers being burned out of their homes and forced to trek miles through the jungle to safety.

Even with the super-serum enhancements, Steve could feel the oppressive heat sapping his strength, sending Thor up to cause a rainstorm sounded a fine plan but as Bruce pointed out, the mud and landslides that would follow would hinder and harm, not help these unfortunate people.

As he readjusts his pack, he looks up into the too bright sky. If it hadn't been for his heightened senses, he might have missed what appears to be a flare shooting skyward to the east.

"It appears we have company." A smile on Thor's face as he looks to the sky.

"Want me to fly up and see who it is?" Sam asks, already readying his jet pack.

"There is no need of that, my young friend." Thor's smile if anything gets wider when yet another fountain of green smoke jets into the air. "Curious that he did not tell me he was coming."

"What?" "Who?" "Err.. Guys?"

Sam, Wanda and Nat all speaking at once.

"What, Nat?" Steve looks over at her, before his gaze is drawn to the small stream of people headed their way.

He starts to move in their direction, only to be stopped by Thor, and after another quick glance realises that these aren't the people they are here to protect, _no_ , with all that firepower they are carrying, these are some of the mercenaries that have been raining hell down upon the local people.

"Somethings got them on the run." Nat states thoughtfully.

"Hah! You mean _someone_ , my lady. I would know his magic anywhere." Thor positively beams as he says it, then lays his pack down and unhooks Mjolnir from his belt. "I believe it is time for us to render my brother some assistance. Captain?" At this Thor holds out a hand.

Steve looks from Thor swinging his hammer, to the people in the distance and back again, then to yet another green tinged flare booming in the distance.

"You wanna give me a lift?" Steve doesn't keep the humour out of his voice, even as he unhitches his back pack.

Thor nods, as if it's a common thing. "I can have us there swiftly, you are sturdier than the rest of our friends." Steve slots his shield back into its magnetic harness as Thor sweeps an arm about his waist, pulling him close. "Come, my friend."

The ground pulls away swiftly, and Steve feels his stomach rebel for a moment, the g-force alone would surely have rendered any of the others unconscious. It's but a moment before they touch down, and the sight before them astounds Steve a little, for there is Loki, swirling like a top and firing off blasts from not just his hand but also from a large metal staff in his other hand.

As Thor hits the ground, Steve quickly readies himself and takes out the two nearest mercenaries running in his direction. With their added firepower, the fight or in the mercenaries case, flight, is a little anti-climatic. Those Loki has not already trussed up like a turkey are swift to surrender, but Loki wastes no time in binding them as well.

_How things sure have changed since New York._

As the others arrive and take in the scene, it's clear to those present that Loki appears to be taking his shot at redemption seriously, and from how Thor beams at his brother, it's clear he has been won over to his side. The put-upon expression as Thor pulls him into one of his crushing hugs causes Steve to chuckle, but it's the starry-eyed look of wonder upon Wanda's face at seeing the results of his actions that causes a small pang in Steve's chest that he tries to ignore.

Loki treats Wanda with the utmost courtesy, as he does with Nat, bowing at them both later as he prepares to take his leave and Steve makes his way over to him before he can depart.

_Now would be a good time, Rogers._

"Loki." The man turns, making eye contact almost immediately, his face so open. "I wanted to say thank you. What you are doing here, helping out, it's wonderful. Just.. Thank you." And without thinking he grasps Loki's hand, not shaking it, just holding it within his own before giving it the lightest of squeezes.

For a moment Loki stands there with a stunned look upon his face, and Steve wonders if he has managed to screw things up. But then there is that smile again, and the lightest of flushes upon those cheekbones that warms the pit of Steve's stomach.

_Oh, wow._

He knows he should remove his hand, really really should, any time now, but it feels good, natural for the two of them to have such contact. The small smile upon Loki's lips gets a little broader, and Steve has to fight the urge to get ever closer, to perhaps brush their lips together in a-

"Ahem." The mood is swiftly broken, Steve moving his hand from Loki's albeit reluctantly and he turns to face their interloper, trying to keep all annoyance from his face.

"So, Mr. Loki." Wanda's face is open and bright, clearly excited. "I was wondering, if I might ask for your help with my focusing.."

With that, Loki shoots Steve an apologetic glance, and he is dragged off by the young Sokovian to discuss the finer points of magic.

_Oh damn. I like him._

 

*****

 

Wanda has never been known for her subtlety, so for her to seek Steve out isn't a major surprise. The fact that she comes knocking at his door bearing the most beautiful bouquet of flowers is. The balanced mix of white lilies and roses, interspersed with red carnations and delicate moss rosebuds and bound at its base with a sprig of ivy more than reveal his intent, and it is _perfect_.

"They are good, yes?" Her smile hopeful that is has done the right thing.

He takes the bouquet gently from her hands, bringing it to his nose to take in the subtle smells.

"God yes, absolutely. Why didn't I think of it?" He chastises himself, taking in the beauty of it.

"Too busy working yourself up, I am thinking." She places a hand upon his cheek and Steve diverts his attention back to her. "He is very lucky man. You are _both_ very lucky men." She taps his cheek twice with her hand and stretches up to place a delicate kiss on his other cheek.

_What did I do to deserve these people?_

"You are a real doll, you know that, right?" He gives the bouquet another sniff, places a closed kiss on her forehead and gives her a squeeze about the shoulder.

"Yes, just name first child after me, and we are even." She gives him a heartfelt smile before gesturing for him to step out of his room and be on his way.

"I'd have to discuss that with him." Steve states as he stops dead in the corridor. "He might say no."

He gives a wide grin, knowing Loki would probably in all likelihood say _yes_ if asked. Wanda gives a small huff and pushes him on his way.

"Hah! I think not. Off you go." And with that she heads in the opposite direction towards the television room, most likely to annoy Tony.

 

**********

 

The fall out from the Ultron Offensive had not only wrought chaos to Wakanda, it had all but smashed the eastern European state of Sokovia to dust. And in its wake, Doom had decided it was ripe for a takeover. For all that Loki seemed to have won over his brother, Wanda, Sam and Nat, the rest of the team still had reservations, understandable under the circumstances. It was _Sokovia_ , that was most likely the tipping point, at least for the rest of them.

Tony took to the sky upon arrival, backed by Rhodey and Sam acting in concert to try and contain what looked to be a good few hundred or so Doombots crossing the northern border. The others, Nat, Clint and Wanda held back, at the edge of what had been the Sokovian capital, now little better than a shanty town.

As the Doombots crossed into Sokovia, Tony and the others in the sky opened fire, taking down the first line, only for more to appear come up from the rear. With a few swift orders, Steve dispatched the others to various locations to try and hem the bots in at the border, to keep any further damage in a smaller space as possible.

"Wanda, do what you can to try and slow them down from this side." Steve taps gently at the comm-link in his cowl. "Tony, I need you to concentrate fire on the left flank, we can't risk them getting any closer to the civilians."

"Roger that, Spangles." Tony states in his usual glib manner and heads off, swiftly followed by Sam, with Rhodey holding position and taking potshots where he can.

_Sometimes I wish Tony were less of an ass._

Their strategy appears to work well for the most part, however, when Nat and Clint are both knocked out of the fight, Steve knows it's going to be a lot more hard work to keep this contained. If Thor and Bruce were here it would be a heck of a lot simpler, but as one was stuck playing diplomat on Asgard and the other holed up in Africa taking care of the wounded in Wakanda.

Steve does what he can, taking down those bots closest to him, the shriek-clank of metal on metal as he manages to decapitate another before starting on the next. It's when the Doombots start backing away, and Steve turns for a moment, to see the man that claims to not be their ally appear and start striking down at least two score of them before heading for one in particular.

" _Victor von Doom_!" It's clear that when pressed, a voice that can cause even a super-soldier's ears to ring is in fact a family trait, regardless if genetics. "What did I tell you about touching what is _mine_?"

The sheer possessiveness in his voice does strange things to Steve's insides, and he is strangely grateful when yet another Doombot takes a swing at him.

_So inappropriate._

It also doesn't help that Loki has stopped wearing those Asgardian leathers he was previously known for. Now though, he has decked himself out in what can only be described as dark green and black, and very.. _tight_.

_Oh geez. Get your head in the game, Rogers!_

"Any one else just see tall, dark and _would you look at that ass_ , just appear out of nowhere?" Tony asks down the comm-link.

"I have eyes on him." Steve states honestly, watching him blast Doom repeatedly into the ground all the while berating him for his actions.

"Yeah, I bet you do, Capsicle, _I just bet you do_." Steve wishes Tony were right next to him so he could ring that smug little neck of his for the insinuation.

"Leave him alone, Tony, or I will punch you in the throat." Nat's a swell gal to have on your side. "I think it's cute."

_Crap._

With a swirl of his arm, Loki lifts the now prone form of Doom up off the ground with his magic, his arm making a circular motion before hurling him back across the border into Latveria. With the source of their power now incapacitated, the Doombots power down and the team quickly rend them inoperable by whatever means necessary.

His work now done, Loki steps lightly through the rubble, heading straight for Steve. That slightly self-satisfied smile plays upon those lips that Steve has been thinking more and more of these past few weeks, and Steve fights hard to not just throw his arms around the guy. As he steps ever closer, Steve's attention is purely on Loki, so when a Doombot suddenly launches itself in his direction, Steve is unprepared.

Just before it makes it's mark, the bot just crumbles into dust, and Steve turns back to Loki, to see a livid expression on his face.

"I will personally _end_ Victor for this." Loki states through clenched teeth.

"Hey." Steve says, his voice low. "Thanks for that." And he slings an arm over Loki's shoulder and gives the base of his neck a gentle squeeze.

"I-" For once, the man named _Silvertongue_ seems tongue-tied and his faces flushes, at this, Steve gives a little chuckle.

"My hero." Steve says with all honesty.

 

*****

 

He's almost at the elevator when a hand lands upon his shoulder. It seems that all the team are checking in on him this evening.

"Steve-o." Tony's tone is light and jovial.

Steve turns to face him, still a little annoyed for the _'Cherry'_ comment posted out there for all to see.

"Tony."

"Buddy, pal-o-mine.. Look about earlier, I was just raggin' on ya, you know that, right?" And Steve fights the urge to roll his eyes at the mans cheeky grin.

"When aren't you?" Steve sighs. "It's fine, I'm used to it."

"Ah crap, not _that_ face!" Tony looks for once genuinely upset.

"Huh?" Not exactly the most intelligent of responses, but then when dealing with Tony he is sometimes a too complex individual.

"You are doing your disappointed, slightly disapproving face. It's like being caught eating cookies by _grandma_."

"Ass." Steve gives a small grin, but he quickly sobers. "Just lay off the jokes sometimes can ya? I- It's the first time _ever_ that I've felt this way about anyone.. Just, can you try and be happy for me?"

"Geez Steve, of course I'm happy for ya. I may be a bastard at times.. Yeah, I know _'language'_.. But I do want you to be happy, even if it is with Rock of Ages."

With that he punches Steve in the arm before breaking eye contact, and Steve can't be sure, but he would _swear_ later that Tony's eyes became a little misty.

"Go get him, kid." Tony ambles off, back to the television room, with it's fully stocked bar. "And remember to rubber up, we don't want any baby super-soldiers-godlings toddling around.."

" _Tony!_ " Steve huffs.

"Well, not just yet anyway." And he turns the corner, Steve lets out a sigh.

 

**********

 

He felt cold fear seep down his spine on hearing that Buck and Sam had been captured in _Dublin_ , the nearest team to them based in London still trying to gain information on their whereabouts and having no luck, this _Hellfire Club_ apparently experts at covering their tracks. Brian Braddock of MI13 had called Steve personally aiming for reassurance, but only ending up frustrating Steve more. He had spent the best part of two days waiting for news, being denied the right to go in there himself and get them out.

_Protocol my ass._

Steve had huffed, complained and berated but had got nowhere, it was the feeling of uselessness that was hitting him hardest. Carol was all for storming in there, for a girl that had been on a grand total of three dates with his best friend, Steve was pretty sure this one was a keeper.

  
_'Just don't screw it up, you ass.' Steve stated as Bucky threw himself down next to Steve on the sofa, an old time black and white movie playing silently in the background._

_He gave Bucky a good-natured punch on the arm, seeing him so serious after he and Carol's first date._

_'I'm not gonna Stevie.. I think she's the one.' To see Bucky so nervous._

_'Really?' Yeah, I know the feeling buddy._

_'I.. Love her. Shit, don't give me that look.' Steve's grin had widened._

_'What look?' Steve strove to look as innocent as possible._

_'That shit-eating grin that says 'told you so' you ass-hat.' Bucky grimaced._

_'But, I did tell you so, Buck.' Steve's eyes sparkled with mirth. 'Told you she was perfect for you.'_

_'Punk.' Bucky mumbled as his head lolled onto Steve's shoulder._

_'Poor Jerk.' Steve fondly patted Bucky's head before turning back to the television._

  
Carol marches into the room, clearly on a mission, before he has a chance to ask her what fire has been lit beneath her, the television is on, and all Steve can see if a castle, or what is now the smoking ruins of what _was_ a castle in crystal clear HD.

He blocks out the voice of the reporter as all he can focus on right now is his best friend, on one side, Sam on the other, both looking a lot worse for wear, but in one piece, and at the centre, keeping them both upright, _Loki_. A rather nasty gash to his forehead, and his new suit showing signs he had taken a few lumps himself, but his head is held high as the local law enforcement clamber around both them and the wreckage, beginning to haul out any other survivors.

He can see Loki's lips moving, a response and an affirmative nod from Bucky and Sam, before all three of them vanish from the screen and Steve stands there in shock.

"What the hell?" Steve blinks at the screen.

"Looks like your boy got my boy out of bother." There's a smile forming on Carol's face, the worry of a moment ago erased.

"He's not _my_ boy." And try as he might, there's a longing whine to his tone he can't stop.

"But you want him to be.." Carol sing-songs quite happily. "Where do you think he took-"

"Captain Rogers." A Irish sounding voice chimes in.

"Yeah Friday?"

"Sergeant Barnes and Mr. Wilson have returned to headquarters. Current location, Medical." Friday states matter-of-factly.

"Holy shit."

"Captain Rogers?" Friday enquires.

"Uh yeah?"

" _Language_." And damned if she doesn't sound as smug as her creator.

They don't waste a minute more before he and Carol are in an elevator travelling at speed to Medical. When they arrive, Steve freezes. It's one thing to see them hurt, up there on a screen, but to see them, to be able to touch them, it's something else.

Carol doesn't waste time, her arms around Bucky holding him tightly, though even with his enhanced hearing Steve's unable to tell what they are talking about. As they part, Steve pulls Bucky into a fierce hug, mumbling how he was a Jerk and to not get himself into this kind of crap any more. He pats his back a couple more times before pulling Sam into a hug, thankful that he isn't too badly hurt.

It's then, when Bucky taps him lightly on the shoulder, that he sees Loki had stood off to one side, still in the same state Steve had seen him last, a slightly wary look on his face. Steve looks at him for a moment, unsure what to do with so much company, but then Bucky gives him a small nudge and a knowing grin before pushing him in Loki's direction.

"Loki." Steve whispers it, spoken like something akin to a prayer.

He stops overthinking, Steve balls up his courage and pulls Loki into his arms. For a moment he thinks he will have been thrown backwards like a rag doll, but no, Loki tenses, then relaxes in Steve's arms, allowing the comfort.

_Oh this feels so right._

"Thank you, thank you for saving them." Steve breathes into Loki's neck, not willing to let him go just yet. "Are you- Are _you_ okay?"

They part, though Steve can't say he's happy about that.

"I am fine, Captain." Steve can tell it's partly an act, he looks tired, and he arches a brow at the man. " _Mostly_ fine, then."

Steve gives a pleased smile, thankful for the honesty. He looks Loki in the eye, and decides to use up what's left of that courage and ask him something he's been meaning to for weeks now.

"So, I've been meaning to ask.." Steve cleared the lump that had suddenly lodged itself in his throat. "Would you like to go see a film, or maybe go out for some food."

For a moment Loki's face is blank, and Steve wonders if he's making the biggest fool of himself.

"Oh, well.. Thor has invited me to your so called movie nights. Whilst the concept is interesting, I must decline, spending time en masse with others has never been a strong point of mine." If anything Loki's tone and somewhat sad face make Steve want to hold him again.

"Actually I meant.."

Loki gives a small smile. "Also, I find myself quite tired after today's shenanigans, so perhaps another time? From what Thor has said, I may perhaps like this shawarma you partake in after battle."

"But I.." _God, that's not what I meant at all!_

"If you will excuse me." Another of those small sincere smiles, the slight dip from the waist, and he's off.

"Ah, crap." Steve lets out a small sigh.

"Captain." Even at it's lowest setting, it's enough to make Steve want to jump a foot in the air.

"Geez Thor!" Steve whirls on him. "You could give a guy heart failure!"

"My apologies, Captain. I felt I ought to enquire as to your intentions towards my brother." For the first time, Steve sees Thor as something other than his team mate, or friend. The face he's wearing now, that of a concerned brother, one that he seen worn by Bucky when they were younger, the face he knows he's used as well.

"I, well.. I was asking him to go on a date?" Steve hates how unsure he sounds.

"You wish for an assignation?" His voice most disapproving. "Or do you wish to court my brother?" Steve can feel the weight of those eyes judging him and his worth.

"I don't do casual, heck, I haven't done ya know.. Anything."

_Oh God, too much information there, Rogers!_

Thor gives a chuckle.

"I'd like to take him out on a date, see if we click. He thought I was asking him to join the team for a meal." Steve glances at his feet for a moment. "I don't have a hope do I?"

"Steven, my friend. Loki has never been on one of your so called dates, he has never been asked." Steve looks up and straight into Thor's eyes. "You are a good man, probably better than any he would choose for himself. He would be fortunate to have you as a consort."

"Err.. Thanks?" Steve feels a little sucker-punched, and a _lot_ flattered by Thor's acceptance.

"He has a fondness for your Italian food. A reservation at _Machiavelli_ may help."

_How appropriate. With a name like that._

Steve just blinks for a moment before composing himself.

"Thanks, Thor. It means a lot."

 

*****

 

The elevator takes it's sweet time getting down to the vehicle basement and Steve checks through his phone. Thankfully since Thor's last message on Facebook there have been no further wise-ass comments from his friends.

He smiles at the last one, Thor is certainly a protective brother, a good thing too, family is important. Before the lift reaches the basement, it comes to a halt and the doors hiss apart gently, and Steve gives a full genuine grin.

As he steps aboard, the doors close behind him and Bucky pulls Steve into a hug, lifting him clear off the floor.

"Stevie Rogers, _you sly dog_. I have to find out from Carol, who sees it on the _internet_ , that you have a date tonight." He turns in a circle, griping Steve tight. "My little buddy, all grown up."

He hugs Steve again before dumping him back on the ground, and Steve swiftly checks his suit's not too rumpled.

_Need to make a good impression._

"Damn it Barnes, don't muss me up. I don't want him thinking I'm a hobo." Steve states, brushing a non-existent crease from his suit jacket.

"Hah. _Homo_ maybe." Bucky grins. "Seriously Steve, after the shit you gave me for telling you I loved Carol after my first date with her? It's only fair I dish it right back at you on your first date with your boy."

Heat flushes Steve's cheeks, trust Bucky to wind him up like the ass-hat Steve knows and loves.

"That said.. I was thinking. After you wow him by being.. _You_." Bucky waggles his eyebrows, and Steve predictably flushes, looking down at his feet. "Yeah, so.. We could totally double-date" Bucky states in a casual manner.

"What?" Steve jerks his head up that fast, he's lucky he doesn't give himself whiplash.

"Yeah, you know, me and Carol, you and Loki. Me and my best girl, you and your best guy. You think he likes malted milks?" Then Bucky gives Steve a grin that Steve hasn't seen in a long time, probably not since the thirties.

"You- _Really_?" Because Bucky's opinion has always meant a lot to Steve. "You'd be okay with us going out with you and Carol?" Steve fights the grin that wants to match Bucky's.

"Well, sure. Everyone deserves a second chance, don't they?" As if it's the most obvious thing in the world to him to say, and Steve feels his heart swell.

"Damn it Buck." Steve grabs Bucky into a fierce bear hug. "What did I do to deserve a best friend like you?"

He feels the hug fully returned. "No idea. You're a punk and a troublemaker. I guess ya got damn lucky."

Steve pulls back, making a face.

"Jerk." Then punches Bucky lightly on his right arm just as the elevator doors open.

 

**********

 

 _Budapest._ It still makes Steve break out in a cold sweat when he thinks of it. He remembers the feeling of dread when the report came in to headquaters that Clint had been trapped under seven tons of rubble. How helpless, since moving any of the rubble would cause the rest if it to cave in, crushing any survivors.

_God no!_

The building had been all but deserted, scheduled for demolition, Friday had run her diagnostics and found only two heat signatures, Thor had headed off at that point, location unknown, Nat had been close by and reported soon after that Thor and Loki had appeared through one of those portals Loki seemed to favour and Loki has disappeared into one section of the rubble.

"Friday, get me coverage, anything, please?" For the next few moments, the screens are blacked out before lighting up showing the devastation.

"Nat, tell Thor to get him out of there. It's not safe!" Steve barks down the link.

"Steve, he's a grown man, plus.. Do you really think he's going to let Thor tell him what to do? He does what he wants."

Steve sighs, half of his worried sick of what could happen, the other half pissed at Loki's recklessness, but Nat is right, if he were there, he would probably try something _stupid_ as well. It's only a few moments later that Nat reports Loki reappearing, bearing what appears to be a young boy, no older than ten, before disappearing again.

"Damn it." He hears the concern in her voice, but before he can ask why, he sees whats left of the building collapse further.

"Oh God. _No_."

There's anguish in his voice, the building on the screen falling progressively into itself by the second. The place where Clint's heat sign was last detected right at its centre.

"Nat, Thor.. _Anything_?" His heart thumps heavy in his chest.

As the building finally tears itself apart, there is a brief flash before the building is near ground level.

Steve sits there, frozen, unsure what to do. A voice sounds in his ear from the link, but his brain refuses to register anything at that moment.

"-read me Steve." Nat's voice sounds frantic, and Steve's brain finally kicks back into gear.

"Sorry. I just-" Not knowing what to say.

There's another flare, and he can see Thor moving quickly, vaulting large chunks of rubble as if they are nothing, swinging that hammer of his left and right at anything in his path, and causing debris to rain down. The hammer is soon tossed aside, too bulky for what Thor is trying to do it seems, yet another flare, this one less vibrant than the one before it, and Thor's actions become near frantic.

With a roar, his hands bury themselves into the heart of the wreckage and he pulls out a large column, throwing it far to one side, before reaching down and into the new hole he has made.

"Nat, what's happening?" Dare he hope?

"It's.. He's got Clint. How he wasn't crushed I don't know.. Oh." She goes completely silent, she need say no more as Thor delves a second time, bringing his brother up and out of the hole this time, his body clearly having taken some direct hits from the collapse.

"He's alive, weak, but alive." Thor's voice usually so calm has a definite tremble to it, and Steve doesn't blame him. Steve let's out the breath he was holding, and his head rests against the console in front of him.

"We need to get them back home, _here_ I mean." Steve says, trying to calm his frayed nerves.

"It will take some time to get to you. Brother, what are you-" Thor's voice stops dead and Steve looks back up at the screen in time to see a small flash and both Clint and Loki disappear.

Thinking no further, Steve heads straight for Medical, hoping that his hunch is correct and Loki will transport them both back here. He breathes a sigh of relief as the doors hiss apart and he sees them both laying there, breathing shallowly, hunched around each other on the floor, a small part of Steve breaking at the sight.

_Thank you thank you thank you._

Loki stumbles to his knees, lifting Clint as he goes, before rising up and placing him on the closest bed. By the time Steve reaches his side, Loki looks ready to pass out completely and Steve catches him as he falls backwards.

"It's ok, Lo'. I've got you." Steve tries to reassure him.

"So.. It seems." Those eyes lose their focus a little, but they seem to be staring into Steve's very soul.

"Please, don't ever do that to me again. I was so worried." And before those eyes roll in the back of his head, Steve could swear Loki gave him one of those sweet little smiles.

 

*****

 

It takes three days of bed-rest before Loki is up and about, and it comes as a shock to Steve the first day he visits and doesn't find him resting.

A quick query confirms Loki is still at the facility, making use of the showers to most likely wash the grime of the last few days off his skin. Thinking no further, and concerned for his welfare, Steve makes his way to the communal bathroom, not even stopping when he hears the water still running.

The sight that greets him stops him in his tracks, for there is Loki in _all his glory_ , and it makes Steve's mouth go dry.

_Holy moley!_

His head rests upon the stark white tiles, their brightness is sharp contradiction, framing that chaotic inky mop of hair. From there Steve's eyes can't help but track the water as it sluices down that creamy skin, firm broad shoulders, a well formed chest and arms, those beautifully sculpted abdominals and strong muscular thighs.

_Wow._

He feels a complete heel, unable to tear his eyes away for long moments, committing Loki's whole form to memory. His whole plan to offer any needed assistance forgotten, Steve makes his way swiftly from the bathroom, along the corridor and back to his room as fast as he can.

 

*****

 

As he arrives at the upscale bistro, driven by _Clint_ of all people, he takes a few deep breaths before getting out of the car.

"He's gonna make you happy, right?" Clint has been the longest holdout and for good reason, so it was a surprise to find him behind the wheel.

"I think so, yeah." Steve can't quite look him in the eye.

"I want you to be happy, if he does that, and after everything he's doing to make up for.. Ya know." Clint looks extremely uncomfortable. "Just don't take any shit from him ok?"

He gives Steve a tap on the arm and gets back into the car.

With another deep breath, Steve smooths down the front of his suit, runs his fingers through his hair and makes for the door of the bistro. He only waits a moment before being told that his table is ready whenever he and his date are, and that he is welcome to wait at the bar for their arrival.

"Club soda, please." Steve gives a slight smile at the bartender and turns to look out of the window, his eyes watching for Loki's arrival.

_I hope.._

He sees the drink placed to his side and nods his thanks. Taking a sip and placing it back on the bar, he keeps his eyes trained on the door, and for a moment he thinks he's mistaken, but the flash of light across the street can only mean one thing, and his eyes zero in on the person coming through the door.

_Score one for the good guys._

He doesn't stop the grin that forms at the sight of Loki, dressed handsomely in his dark green almost-black suit. As he moves closer, Steve's hand reaches out, catching Loki's arm, allowing it to trail and to catch his hand.

"You came." He feels his heart lift a little more.

"Of course." And Steve is favoured with one of those rare smiles.

 

*****

 

He barely remembers the food he's eaten, what he _does_ remember is Loki's face as he handed over the bouquet.

He can't recall everything that they've talked about, but he does remember how _right_ it was to hold Loki's hand whenever he had the chance.

And he will certainly _always_ remember their first kiss. Under lamplight, at the edge of Central Park, gazing into those deep green eyes that can hold his attention like no other.

"I don't just let anyone kiss me, Steven." Loki states, in a voice that sounds a little vulnerable to Steve's ears.

"I know, Lo', _that's_ the whole point." And Steve leans in for a kiss.

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> The Bouquet - White Lilies - Purity, White Roses - Innocence, Red Carnations - My Heart Aches for You, Moss Rosebuds - Confession of Love, Ivy - Fidelity


End file.
